The NineTailed Panther
by blackcatstray92
Summary: Kagome a white cat demon invites her sister elizabeth who is a nine-tailed panther demon. Love will be spreading and hating will turn into rage with alot of jealousy. Don't read it if u don't like it thank u. sangoxelizabeth, kagomex?, inuyashax?,mirokx?
1. Chapter 1

Stray: Im back and with new storys

but this story has alot of added characters

but hey u don't like then don't read

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story: The Nine Tailed Panther

Chapter 1

" Elizabeth" screamed Kagome looking for her sister. "What?" said a black cat coming out of the bushes. "Turn back to your regular form we are going to be leaving soon" said kagome calmy. Elizabeth's black ears twitched. " We are leaving with Inuyasha right " asked Elizabeth walking with Kagome to her room. " Yup we still need to find a few more jewel shards and then we need to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel" said kagome wagging her white cat tail side to side. " But it seemed like yesterday that you came right through those doors and then we all find out that you were my missing sister" said Elizabeth hugging her sister. "Yeah and finding out that my sister is a black panther with 9 black tails because our father is a white nine tailed demon fox and our mom is a panther demon though im a white panther" said kagome.

Elizabeth grabbed her stuff and ran to meet up with kagome and the others. "Elizabeth" screamed shippo running to his aunt who picked him up. "hi Shippo" said Elizabeth petting his head, shippo smiled and then he jumped into his moms arms. " So kagome how did you convince your father to let your sister to come with us on our journey to collect the rest of the jewel shards" asked Miroku. "Well i told him about how we are passing threw some of the other castles on the way" said Kagome."Why did you invite her again?" asked Inuyasha. "I couldn't leave her at the castle locked up" said kagome. "Well she better not slow us down" said Inuyasha before getting thrown into a tree by Elizabeth, then she walked away pissed. The rest of the group followed behind her. "Hey wait for me" said Inuyasha yelling, running after them.

A Few Minutes Later

"Hey Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo" said a girl with long brown hair that was ridding what seemed to be a two tailed cat demon. Elizabeth was staring at the girl like she was a goddess. "Hey Sango" yelled Kagome waving her hands in the air. Sango what a beautiful name thought Elizabeth. The catdemon landed on the ground and sango got off and the two tailed cat transformed into a little sized cat.

"Hey Sango i want you to meet my sister Elizabeth" said Kagome.

" Hi Elizabeth, Im Sango" said Sango.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Sango" said Elizabeth blushing.

"Well since now everybody knows each other can we go NOW" said inuyasha annoyed before once again thrown into a tree by elizabeth.

Sango tried not to laugh, but shippo laughed then everyone started to laughed except Inuyasha.

"What the hell is so funny??" asked Inuyasha

"Because the puppy was being put in its place"said Elizabeth. "I will show y- inuyasha was interputed by getting a kick from Elizabeth in the groan.

"He needs to learn not to yell in peoples faces" said Elizabeth walking with Kilala right next to her.

"Hey kagome is your sister a nine tailed fox demon" asked Sango. "no she is a nine-tailed panther demon but she is half fos but more panther because our father is a nine-tailed white fox demon and our mother is a Panther demon, why do u want to know " said kagome. "Just wondering" said sango. "why do you liker her or something" said kagome teasingly "No i was just wondering" said sango looking away.

"Miroku watched inuyasha walking right next to kagome.

"Why won't inuyasha noticed me" thought Miroku to himself if and walked closer to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: *wags my black tail in happiness* i finally finished chapter one

Sango:*blushes*

Me: *blushes* um hi sango

sango:*runsaway*

kagome: *laughs*

Me: whats so damn funny

Kagome: Inuyasha getting thrown into a tree

Me:*laughs* that is funny

inuyasha: no its not

Kagome and me laughed

inuyasha: crazy wench's

Shippo: well lets wish our audience a farewell

me: well see ya next time im elizabeth and im hoping to have chapter two done soon


	2. Chapter 2

Stray: yayz chapter two done me going to sleep now lol

remember don't like the story then don't read it

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Two Months Later**

"Inuyasha" yelled Kagome

"What?" said Inuyasha annoyed

"Let's stop and rest" said kagome

"Fine" said Inuyasha jumping into a tree for lookout.

Miroku sat against the tree and fell asleep with kilala sitting in his lap. Shippo was showing kagome some of his new tricks. Sango was sitting down and watched the fish in the river. Elizabeth transformed into a black cat with ninetails and curled up against sango's left hip and fell asleep. Sango surprised petted Elizabeths head who in turned purred at sangos touch. Kagome and shippo awwwed at them and of course was making plans to get the two together. Then suddenly Kilala and Elizabeth ran infront of the group and transformed, Kilala of course turned into a bigger form, But so did Elizabeth but alittle bigger and muscular but she still had her nine-tails. The two big cats growled.

"Inuyasha I sense the jewel shards" said kagome. Then out of the bushes came out Naraku. "Naraku what do you want??" said Miroku angerly. "I wanted to come and say hi, I missed you guys" said Naraku. "Thats stupid naraku because you are always trying to kill us" said sango. "That is true" said Naraku looking at the group and stopped at the panther. "A nine-tailed panther thats rare" said Naraku. Elizabeth growled at naraku. "Why don't you come home with me kitty and we can play"said Naraku smirking and scratching under elizabeths chin. Elizabeth snapped back and bited Naraku's hand and swung him to the nearest tree but was stopped by Naraku's posion gas. Elizabeth roared in pain, inuyasha swung his sword and yelled "Windscar" that destroyed naraku's puppet.

"Hey Elizabeth you ok" asked Inuyasha. "Im fine let's go before another puppet comes back" said elizabeth walking away still in her panther form but had trouble seeing because of the dizziness but stand strong. Everybody agreed and walked with elizabeth. Shippo fell asleep in kagomes arms, everybody was fine except for elizabeth who was walking right next to sango. "Are you sure you are ok?" asked Sango concerned. "im ok i just need rest" said elizabeth trying to walk straight but was getting very dizzy to stay up.

A few hours later past and finally Elizabeth fell down but was transformed into her little cat form. "Elizabeth" said sango concerned picking the cat up who was finding it hard to breath. "Its the poison" said kagome exaiming elizabeth. "we need herbs NOW" yelled kagome. "I will go find the hearbs" said shippo running to the forest. " I will go help him" said miroku running right after shippo. "We need to mover her in a shelter" said Sango. " hey guys there is shelter over here" said inuyasha pointing to a abanned shack. Sango ran to the shelter with kagome right behind her, they opened the shack and closed it right behind them in inuyasha's face.

(inuyasha:ouch that hurt)

Kagome pressed a finger to Elizabeth's forhead to transform her into her human demon form. Sango took a clean cloth into some water and put it on elizabeths forhead. Elizabeths eyes opened alittle and locked up at at Sango. Sango looked at Elizabeth and saw that her eyes were open then she whispered to elizabeth "get some sleep" which elizabeth listened to her and went to sleep.

Kagome mixed up the herbs that shippos and miroku have collected and made it into a liquid. Sango can you lift up elizabeths head" asked kagome. Sango nodded and lifted up elizabeths head and kagome poured the liquid down her throat. Then sango putted Elizabeths head down and then removed a single strand of hair from elizabeths face.

"So kagome how are you and inuyasha" asked sango to break the silence. "We are just friends or like brother and sister kinda way but i noticed also that we haven't seen kikyo in along time" said kagome. "Maybe's she's dead" said sango. "No she is alive" said kagome. "How do you know"asked sango. "Because i gave her the remainder of her soul" sadi kagome. "then- I separated her soul from mine" said kagome interputting sango. "cool"said sango looking down at elizabeth again and petting her hair.

"So you like girls right sango" asked kagome. "yup- wait ah" said sango blushing. "Kagome don't ask things like that"said sango. "So are you like that" asked kagome. "like what ?" asked sango confused. "Do you like girls?" asked kagome. "Yes i like girls so" said sango. "its ok to like girls" said kagome. "well don't tell elizabeth"said sango. "why?" asked kagome. "because she will hate me"said sango sad. "because you like girls"said kagome irrateded "yeah" said sango. "Sango to let you in on a little secret elizabeth isn't straight"said kagome. "shes bi" asked sango. " No she is a LESBIAN" said kagome. "she is"asked sango surprised. "yup, just like me" said kagome. "Three lesbians and three guys what a total mix up" said sango laughing then kagome start to laugh also.

Shippo came in and layed with his mom, inuyasha layed against the wall and also did miroku. Sango though had to share the same bed with elizabeth because elizabeths tails found her waist and wouldn't let go.

So they all fell asleep till morning arrived

* * *

me: god more chapters and blah

sesshy: when am i coming on

me: don't know me sleeping ask me later

sesshy: stupid cat

(stray steps on sesshys tail)

sesshy: what the hell was that for

me: u called me stupid

sango:.......

me: hi sango

sango runsaway

sesshy: ok then that was weird

me: tell me about it so how are you

sesshy: good but patroling my lands u

me: going to sleep

sesshy: thats nice

me: yup

kagome: so whens chapter three going to be done

me give glare look: i have it done i just have to type it

shippo: don't u also have chapter 4 done

me: yup have to type that also but i will type them after my sleep so...( zzzzzzz)

kagome: till next time


End file.
